Parallel
by Fuyu-ppe
Summary: [Train x Rins] 1shot drabble. It is in the difference of two people where one can see the subtle hints of a possible relationship.


**A/N: **Tadaima! xD I've been busy lately so I never did get the chance to visit here again. I've just read the reviews in Morning Fluff and I was really touched! Thank you very much! Anyway, I've got another one here. It's not exactly what you can call a _fic_; more like a drabble, I must say. A pointless drabble. I think I'm losing my touch… Oh, well; I'll just keep on trying! xD **This here isn't totally original**; I've based it on a fiction I've seen lurking around the internet and found it cute, so I can't take credit on this one. I've forgotten where I read the story or who the author is, but he/she's the one to be acknowledged. (smiles)

**Disclaimer: **If I do, Black Cat would be categorized as a shoujo series by now because of the excessive TrainxRins smut I'll be inserting! xD

**PARALLEL  
**_A TrainxRins (Black Cat) Fanfiction  
__Written By: **Fuyu-ppe**_

For someone who spent most of her time tapping on a computer keyboard, Rinslet had beautiful fingernails. Each one was at even length with the next, and her hands were so dainty and beautiful, that they were – besides her curvaceous figure – the first thing people commented on.

Train's hands were different; larger, with more scratches. Years of handling the gun had made his hands like that. Some of his nails were very, very stubby, while the others were long and well-kept.

Train liked the trees and nature. He loved the feeling of creating something, of helping things grow.

Rinslet preferred the static, sterile environment of labs and computers, where everything was clear-cut, where she could experiment and go through trial and error. It was a challenge for her naturally quick mind.

Train liked the warm breezes of summer, the feel of the spring. He liked seeing the first flowers bloom, and he adored watching the sakura trees sprout their first blossoms of the season.

Rinslet preferred fall and winter, where the air was so cold; it took her breath away. She liked to see the leaves gradually change from green to bright goldens and reds and oranges (and sometimes dull browns). She liked the first snow of winter, where the sun bounced off the snow-covered branches and created a most beautiful picture.

Train liked the feel of battle, the thrill of hand-to-hand combat. He liked surprises in a fight, the challenge, and the feel of adrenaline replacing the blood in his veins.

Rinslet liked to know what was happening. She liked strategy and tactics, maneuverability in a fight. She did not like enemy surprises, but surprising the enemy was always enjoyable.

Rinslet would love to be in love, but she thinks her career as a thief is more important, although sometimes she couldn't help but blush when some of her _acquaintances _would ask her if she has a crush on someone.

Train has been hurt by love, but he still holds on to the little hope he has left.

And sometimes, when Rinslet is busily typing on her laptop or tending to his – and Sven's – wounds, Train sometimes says, out of the blue, "You have beautiful hands."

Rinslet blushes and quietly says "T-thanks," and Train gives her a silly grin.

And on the sidelines, Sven and Eve wonder why they just won't go and get a room.

_- Owari -_

If you're thinking about suing me, DON'T. I've already made the warnings before you proceed to the story after all.

**Response to the reviewers of "Morning Fluff":**

**Misteline – **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! ) I've thought about your suggestion about the C2 and I guess I'm up for it. I'll create one when I find the time – that is, if someone didn't beat me to it! I'll make you the staff, okay?  
**Requim17 **– I'll look forward to your story! Oh, I've already replied to your message; sorry if it's so late. (smiles shyly) I checked out your profile and so a Train x Rins story! YAY for you! (throws confetti) I'll be sure to read (and of course, review) it some time!  
**Ransumi **– Aww, I hope you find the inspiration to do one. WE NEED MORE TRAINxRINS FICS HERE! xD Good luck with your own stories!  
**CrypticAngel **– Thank you! I don't know any TrainxRins sites; if I have even a meager knowledge of HTML, I'd make one myself, but the gods weren't so kind as to give me a talent like that. (sniffs) I'm searching for TrainxRins sites and shrines myself; when I find some (or even just one), I'd let you know of it!  
**SanosukexMegumi **– Hehe! Thank you! Glad you liked it!  
**Bebops1 **– Thanks! Yes, I'm hoping too!  
**CJ – **Sorry; I removed it because of copyright problems… (sniffs) I'll make up another one as compensation! Hehe…  
**Lilt **– Thanks for dropping by! (hugs)  
**O.O **– Hoho! You really think so? xD I liked it too!  
**Kuyaga **– I already deleted it due to copyright problems, as what I've mentioned.  
**Tynan **– Hi there! I'm glad you liked the fic; I was expecting no one would buy it. :P Anyways, I still don't know any TrainxRins sites; I'm actually a f-ckhead when it comes to those things… (bonks head) Haha! I'll inform you when I became lucky though! And about that other fic I've recommended, I've searched for it as well but I couldn't find it. Maybe she removed it? I'll contact her about that. Thanks for reading! (grins)

To those who're wondering where the hell is **Hidden**, I'm really sorry but I've removed it. I had problems with the copyright; turns out someone had the same story so I had to take it out to prevent any trouble. (bows down for apology) If you want to read the story, I can email it to you personally; just give me your addresses. Thanks! D


End file.
